Marauder On the Streets!
by lexJ
Summary: "i'm one of those talk show stars that walks up to random people on the streets and asks them really obscure questions, and you're really cute and camera shy and i'm sorry but it's adorable how you stutter when you're nervous, uh, perhaps when there aren't so many cameras surrounding me i can buy you a drink?" A Jily one-shot based off a tumblr prompt :)


**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own any of the characters. All that belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

 **Enjoy this modern Au based on this Tumblr Prompt: "i'm one of those talk show stars that walks up to random people on the streets and asks them really obscure questions, and you're really cute and camera shy and i'm sorry but it's adorable how you stutter when you're nervous, uh, perhaps when there aren't so many cameras surrounding me i can buy you a drink?"**

James Potter sat in front of the muggle computer in his shared office, his head resting on his fists, trying to figure out different questions to ask for a segment on the show he and his friends have. Since the new minister was elected five years ago, she has updated the Magic world to that of the current muggle world. Muggleborns have since created ways to make muggle technology work in the magic world. That being said, the wizarding world has been influenced by muggle tv and media. After they graduated Hogwarts in 2015, James and his friends pitched enough money, mostly just James and his friend Sirius' money, and bought their own T.V station to publicly broadcast to all of Magical Britain and Europe their own ideas.

It took them by surprise, maybe they weren't _that_ surprised, by how popular their channel had become. So over the course of a year after they graduated, they built up different segments and sideshows for their channel station MarauderTV. The station was responsible for the firsts scripted comedy/drama shows, all based off current muggle shows, they had a daytime news broadcast which was mostly based off entertainment and gossip networks like E! News and TMZ, and a late night show like James Cordon and Jimmy Kimmel. Their station is currently number one on the TV charts in the Magical U.K as most popular and number 15 in all of Magical Europe. How could it not be with their target audience being people between 15 and 29. With the success of their channel, they've hired help and even let the more creative people have their own channel within the station.

"James! How's it going so far?" James looked up from the computer screen to see his other best friend, Peter Pettigrew, walking towards him with a tray of butter beer in one hand and sandwiches in the other. Grateful, James took one of each.

"It's going," he sighed. "I don't know why I'm having such a hard time coming up with these questions. It's never been a big deal before." Peter gave him a sympathetic lopsided smile. Peter was never a super outgoing person, so he was never seen in front of the camera unless he had to be. He left the spotlights to James, Sirius Black and their other best friend Remus Lupin. He preferred the behind the scenes stuff, so he mostly was the producer and editor for their own bits.

"Can I see what you have so far?" James tilted the computer screen towards Peter. He took the break to finish his sandwich and think of some more questions. After about two minutes, Peter gave James a confused but amused smile. "What up with the weird questions? They seem pretty random."

"Well, since it's Sirius' turn to host the late show, he wanted me go out to the streets and ask people obscure questions for a bit he's doing before he brings out the special guest. You know, like how Jimmy Kimmel does Pedestrian Questions or whatever? Well we're calling it 'Marauders On the Streets'. I do it this week and Remus does it next week, then Sirius after and then the cycle starts all over. Unless you want to do it" James wiggles his eyebrows at Peter suggestively. Peter chuckled, giving James a light punch on the arm before saying no. "Well then Pete, I better get back to this. I'll probably just have ten in total and just ask everyone like two or three. Your turn to edit this or is it Remus'?"

"It's mine I believe. So who's the guest this time" Peter asked, leaning back against the chair. James shrugged, turning back to the computer to type some more questions.

"I believe it's Celestina Warbeck. You how she just came out with that terrible new song 'Felixin My Love, Mr. Felicis'?" Peter scrunched up his nose and nodded. Understandable seeing as any 'manly man' wouldn't be caught dead listening to her unless forced. "Yeah well she contacted us so she can promote her song on the show. Sirius gets to interview her and then she's performing live before we end. Glad it's not me hosting this time." James and Peter shivered at the thought of having to interview her again. Let's just say she has grabby hands.

 **~ A Few Hours Later ~**

James had, after several hours, finished up at work. With Peters help, they had not only finished the questions, but also came up with and edited a few skits for some of the other shows and projects they were working on. They both got done around 5 o'clock and then headed towards Remus' place for dinner.

They both apparated right in front of his door and just walked in. "Honey, I'm home" James sang. There was a yelp that came from the kitchen, followed by a thud and then a big black dog came barreling towards them. Peter quickly dodged Padfoot and scurried off to the kitchen. James was tackled to the floor by the huge happy dog. "Merlin Padfoot get off!" James was batting away the licking dog from his face. Padfoot changed from his animagus form back into Sirius and laughed. "Get off! Your heavy!" Sirius scoffed, offended before complying to James' rude request.

"Prongs you wound me" Sirius pouted, his hand over his chest. James gave him a smirk, pushing past him to head towards the kitchen.

"Oh Mooney! I smell pizza!" The guys had all gathered at the smallish table in Remus' flat and ate. They talked about how to go about the show the next night, Sirius was being advised to take a nap tomorrow afternoon before the show seeing as it was a late night talk show. Sirius was being his usual obnoxious self and complained about having to interview Celestina, not wanting to be grabbed at by the old hag.

"I mean, I get that I'm super handsome and everyone wants a piece of this ass, but I draw lines somewhere! That line is drawn at Celestina 'Grab Hands' Warbeck." This prompted a laugh from the other three, poking jokes at Sirius' expense.

At around 10, James called it a night, having to be up to interview people at Diagon Alley by noon, when it was at its busiest. After wishing his friends goodnight, he apparated to his apartment in muggle London and promptly fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

The next morning, James was up, showered and shaved by nine and leisurely ate his breakfast provided so kindly by his elf Pippy, who he insisted she eat with him. By eleven, James apparated to the studio, where he met up with Remus who would be behind the camera and their friend Dorcas, who was the sound person. "Alright James, here's a microphone, you know for show, and here's a the little mic that will be attached to your shirt collar to make the sound actually work and audible." Dorcas handed him the small mic inscribed with runes for quality sound projection. She helped him put it on and spelled it with a notice-me-not charm.

"Oh handy. When did we get these?" Dorcas shrugged.

"I shadowed a muggle news reporter last month and I watched them do all sorts of cool things for this. I had to order several of those small microphones so I could test different charms and runes to get it right. Two weeks and three small explosions later, they worked." James chuckled as Dorcas beamed. Remus shook his head in amusement before asking about the different charms and runes she had to use to make it work. James tuned them out so he could channel his on-camera persona. After a good bit, James interrupted Remus and Dorcas so they could head out towards the Alley.

From the studio, the small crew flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and then headed out to the entrance. James turned towards Remus and Dorcas and motioned for them to turn on their sound equipment and camera. When the camera was Remus gave James a small count down and a nod to begin.

"Hello everybody it's your favorite Marauder James Potter here reporting from the entrance of Diagon Alley to get answers from you, the people! Let's see how well great witches and wizards do when asked obscure questions with an answer limit of fifteen seconds. Let's get right to it" James ended with a charming smile.

"And we're good" Remus said, pausing the camera. Dorcas threw James a thumbs up to signal she too was good. "Okay, let's head in. Do you want me to open?"

"Yeah I always forget the pattern" James admitted, a bit bashful. Dorcas laughed and cooed at James' cheeks, laughing louder when they got more red from embarrassment. Remus just shook his head and tapped the correct brick pattern. When the entrance was open, James scouted the crowd of bustling people. "What about that guy?" James pointed towards a short rounded gentleman, walking leisurely down the Alley. Remus and Dorcas agreed and James walked towards the man asking for his permission before beginning.

"Hello sir I'm going to be asking you a couple of questions and you have fifteen seconds to answer each one. Are you ready?" The older man nodded his consent. "Have you ever potioned or spelled off any extra hair? If so where?"

The man turned pink and began to blubber out an answer. "Oh I.. Well, I guess.. hmm.. I don't know. I burned my eyebrows before from a bad potion."

"Are you flexible sir?"

"F-flexible? Why I never!" He stuttered. "Am I flexible? Why.. we'll I don't know.." he paused. "I've never tried to-"

"Times up. What was your first major cosmetic change?" James winked towards the camera.

"Cosmetic change!" The mans eyebrows were so high they almost reached his receding hairline. "Do I look like I've had work done! Why I ought to-"

"That's all the time we have with you sir! Have a nice day." James smiled at him, holding in his laughter. The older gentlemen took off as fast as his stubby legs would take him. James burst out with laughter as soon the man was out of sight. "Oh that was great did you see his face?" Remus was biting his lip to keep from laughing out loud and Dorcas shaking her head her a smile. "Alright let's carry on."

They talked to about eight different people, asking similar and different questions, all reactions were different and amusing. They all agreed to get one more to make it an even ten. As James scouted the crowded Alley, his eyes were sharp to turn towards a beautiful redhead walking out of the apothecary across the street.

"Ohhh who's got you making heart eyes Mr. Potter?" Dorcas was wagging her eyebrows, her eyes full of amusement.

"James Potter? Heart eyes? Now this we got to see! Go to her James" Remus urged loudly, teasing him. James cheeks heated but he nodded and jogged off after the redhead. How has he never seen her before? Did she go to Hogwarts? Who is she?

"Excuse me miss! My crew would like to ask you questions before you go. You have fifteen seconds to answer each question." He didn't wait for her to respond before he gestured towards Remus and Dorcas. "How many pair of jeans to do you own?"

"J-jeans?" She stared wide eyed at the camera. "Well I guess... Uhm.. like 5?"

"How many freckles do you have?" Well, seeing as she was a redhead, and genetically.. well.

"310!" She spouted loudly. Her face turned red at how fast she answers. James smirked.

"How long do you chew gum?"

"Gum? Chew? Well.. s-several hours, I guess." She paused. "I don't know actually the longest was... five hours."

"Impressive. Last question! Are you flexible?" James gave her a wink and threw a smirk towards the camera.

"Flexible?!" She squeaked. "I guess.. I don't.. we'll I did gymnastics briefly as a kid." She crossed her arms across she across and looked at James shyly. James felt his throat tighten a bit. _She's so cute!_ "So.. yes?"

"Thank you for your time miss." He signaled Remus to turn off the camera and he quickly turned to catch up with the redhead that was already halfway towards to Alley entrance. "Hey wait up!" He called after her. She froze in her step and slowly turned towards James, the cute reporter she watches on T.V.

"Yeah?" James stopped in front of her, his mouth feeling a bit dry.

"Uhm.. Well I was wondering," he started, his arm raising to scratch the back of his neck in a nervous gesture," maybe if you aren't busy later, if I could buy you a drink?" Her bright green eyes widened in surprise and her face turned almost as red as her hair.

"You want to go get drinks? With me?"

"Well, yeah but if you don't want to.." he trailed off. Lily straightened up.

"I guess.. I'm not busy later. I'll be.. available, if you really wanted to." She was getting shy again and James wanted to snatch her up and hug her. Well.. maybe do more than hug, if you catch my drift.

"Really?" He looked at her in disbelief. When her face to fall James quickly put a stop to it. "Sorry I just thought you were gonna say no. I really do want to take you out for drinks. I'm James Potter, by the way." She was going to tell him that she already knew his name, but he gave a lopsided smile that made her melt internally so she ignored that thought and he stuck out his hand. She smiled and took it, observing how perfectly their hands fit.

"Lily Evans." James beamed at her. Lily Evans. How fitting.

"How about we meet up in front of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade at 7?" Lily nodded at his suggestion and she shyly slid her hand out of his large warm ones.

"Sounds good." She turned to walk away, but then she paused and gave him a heart stopping smile. "I can't wait." And then she disappeared.

James fist pumped and he felt an arm come around his shoulder. "Jamies got a date! Can you believe that Dorcas? This guy, James 'Prongs' Potter. A date! Wait till we tell the rest of the guys. If I wasn't here to witness this happened I would never believe you could score a girl like that." James scowled and shoved Remus away.

"Well you better believe it cause this guy just got a date with the most beautiful girl in the entire world."

"In the world huh? Already in love Potter?" Dorcas teased. Remus laughed and stated once again that he couldn't believe that actually happened.

"Let's head back so we tell the guys. They will not believe this." James poured at him before laughing and shaking his head. Tonight was gonna be a good night.

 **~ Fin. ~**


End file.
